My Body Is Your Shield
by CherryBlossom1991
Summary: Shusei Saiyato has been with Ichigo ever since the untimely death of his mother.She is a Sprinter.A living shield.Ichigo is her master.Sprinters have only one rule:You can't fall in love with your master.Shusei has a record for breaking this rule.IchiXOC
1. Chapter 1

My Body Is Your Shield – A Bleach Fan fiction

Pairing: Ichigo x OC, OC x various parings (you'll understand as you read)

Rating: **M (For Language and other things...) :)**

**Sprinters are people that live to help people in need. If they find someone that they really care about and want to protect- they cling to that person. They are literally attached to **

**the person- the person can't see them though unless they want to be seen. They live in a world called Fae. They can live forever- whenever they die they are reborn in either the **

**form of a male or female. Sprinters can stay with the people the cling to (their masters) for as long as they want to. There is only one rule- you can't fall in love with your Master. (Again, you'll understand as you read. I suck at explaining this-obviously *blush*) **

**(if you've ever watched URABOKU, do you know in the beginning when they show Luka holding Yuki? Imagine that to be Shusei and Ichigo when she is attached to him.) **

Shusei Saiyato

Age: She's like, 2000 yrs old, but looks 20 or younger.

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Electric Blue

Height: 5'7

Weight: 115 (

Personality: She's very strong willed and brave- which often leads her into bad situations. She's kind hearted and sweet, but is quick to set someone straight.

Weaknesses: Her past relationships. She is too caring. She often leaps before she looks.

Race: Sprinter

**A/N: **In this story Ichigo is 16. (Just an F.Y.I) This chapter is basically about Shusei's life. Sorry if anyone seems OOC. I try my best. I know for a fact that my grammar SUCKS. So if you see  
>any errors, please let me know! Also, let me know if you want to be a BETA. (I need one!) I hope you guys like Shusei.<p>

Chapter 1:

Ichigo Kurosaki quickly dashed to the left to avoid a large, sharp claw. This Hollow was stronger than normal and plus it was holding a small child hostage. Ichigo had to be extra careful not to harm the child, while trying to fight the strong Hollow.

The Hollow laughed manically and launched itself at Ichigo- careful to keep the child in front of himself for protection. Ichigo grimaced and leaped out of the way again. He was soaring

through the air trying to figure out a plan, when he felt something reach out a grab his leg. Ichigo turned around and saw the Hollow had sprung tentacles from his mouth.

"What the hell?" Ichigo yelled, as he felt himself being yanked to the ground. He fell so hard, that a crater was created when he landed. Ichigo winced and struggled to his feet, only to be

assaulted by more tentacles. Ichigo raised Zangetsu and attempted to cut through the creature's arms, but they kept coming.

Six tentacles flew towards him, piercing his chest. Ichigo howled in pain and threw back his head.

"Dammit!" Ichigo yelled. "You fucking coward, let the kid go and fight me!"

"Now why would I do that?" Asked the Hollow. "Its ssssso much more fun this way." The hollow's voice was slithery and thick. Ichigo hated the sound of it. He struggled against his constraints, ready to rip the hollow apart.

"You're sick." "Ichigo spat out, still struggling.

The hollow laughed. "I know."

"Bakudo number 1! Sai!"

Ichigo looked up and saw a flash of black just as the Hollow froze. He roared vehemently, struggling to no avail against the Kido. The black flash returned and the tentacles retracted before falling lifeless, on the ground. Ichigo also fell and landed unceremoniously on his rear-end.

Rukia landed gracefully in front of the hollow, placing her Zanpakto back in its sheath. Ichigo had to admit he was glad to see his friend. She couldn't have arrived at a better time.

"You useless idiot." Rukia spat out. "Do I always have to come rescue your sorry ass?"

She just had to ruin the moment by opening her mouth. Ichigo felt his anger rise. He glared and Rukia and stalked towards her.

"Shut up and let me do my job." Ichigo raised Zangetsu and charged at the Hollow. The Hollow growled and was about to raise his arm, to shield himself with the child, when he noticed he didn't have an arm anymore.

Rukia smiled and sheathed her blade, holding the child in her arms. "I'm sorry, are you looking for this?"

The Hollow roared angrily and tried to run, but Ichigo blocked his path. Ichigo smirked and brought Zangetsu down on his enemy's head. The hollow screeched as the blade pierced his head, before fading away in an explosion of dust.

Ichigo landed beside Rukia. "Thanks." He said shortly. "Let's get this kid home."

* * *

><p>Shusei Saiyato felt completely drained. Her chest ached from where Ichigo had been pierced. Her breath was coming in gasps and she could barely stand. Protecting him used to be so easy, but now that he was fighting almost every night, she couldn't handle the psychical stress.<p>

Protecting him was too much of a strain on her body now. When he'd first become a Soul Reaper, the strain wasn't so bad, but now that he had become more daring, Shusei's body couldn't handle the pain.

She had to see a healer almost every day. Often she would have to leave Ichigo just to go back home to Fae so she could regain her strength. If things kept going the way they were going, she would have to take another trip home- her second one this month.

If Ichigo didn't stop fighting so much, he was going to be the death of her. Not that it mattered though, she would just be reborn. Even so, Shusei didn't want to die again. She was just getting used to her new life.

Shusei hated having to keep adjusting to life after she came back from the dead. It always felt so awkward. She felt as if she were always missing important things while her body regenerated itself. It was so heartbreaking at times. Imagine having to leave the one you love, promising you'll come back soon, only to return and find them in the arms of someone else.

Shusei knew exactly what that felt like; she'd experienced it many times. The time it took for her body to regenerate varied anywhere from 1 week to 10 years. It was trying on both sides. Shusei promised herself she would try her best not to fall in love again.

It was hard, especially when her current master was so gorgeous.

Shusei had fallen in love with Ichigo Kurosaki the second she saw him crying over his mother's dead body seven years ago. She'd been with him ever since. She held him while he cried at night. She protected him, took hits for him, and helped him. Shusei felt so protective over Ichigo. She needed him probably more than he needed her. She knew it was forbidden to have such feeling for your master, but she couldn't help it. She'd already broken that law plenty of times with her previous masters anyway.

Suddenly, Shusei felt a sharp pain in her chest. She needed to call for a healer from Fae, quickly. She quickened her step, hurrying down the street towards her apartment complex. He vision was blurring.

_No, please, I just need to make it to my room!_ She thought, breaking into a run. Her apartment building was in sight now, but she still didn't have the strength to make it there. She gathered her spiritual energy and used Flash Step. She appeared in her room and crumpled to the floor in fetal position.

Her body was giving up on her. The physical strain was too much. She was going to die if she didn't take a break from Ichigo.

But she wouldn't. She would keep protecting him, even if it killed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Heya! So, i'm taking a 2 week vaction- APLAUSE- and i don't know if i'll be able to update while i'm gone! :( -sobs- So I put this Chapter up to satisfy you all! :) Heeheee! I hope you like it! Please REVIEW. Tell me what you think! :)

**My Body Is Your Shield – A Bleach Fan fiction**

**~Chapter 2~**

**Chapter 2:**

Shusei Sayiato felt her blood boiling. She glared ahead at the unruly students in front of her, and felt like strangling them all. They were not making her job as student council president easy. All she needed them to do was pick a freaking class project for the school festival. They were acting like wild monkeys and she didn't have time to deal with it. She rubbed her temples in an attempt to calm her pounding headache.

She was still hurting from Ichigo's many battle injuries. A healer had come to her apartment last night to heal her wounds, but they still were bothering her because she hadn't fully healed from her last injuries. The healer said she needed to take it easy and come back to Fae, but Shusei refused.

She had to stay and protect her Ichigo, which is why she enrolled at Karakura High School. She could keep a better eye on him this way.

At first she was going to just blend in with the other students, but she found she liked the school, and wanted to be more involved. Now she was the swim team captain and the student council president. She loved both her jobs, but the latter could be very…trying. Like right now for instance, she was about to blow her top.

"Please just make up your minds!" She heard her Vice President yell.

The class ignored him and continued to argue amount themselves. Shusei's headache was increasing and she knew she was close to losing it.

"Someone shoot me please."She muttered before looking up at the students. She banged her gavel a little too hard, but it got their attention. She cleared her throat. "Listen students, we have to come up with a class project today, so we can finish in time for the festival!"

The students pondered over this and then begin to quarrel again. Shusei sighed and sunk into her chair. She looked to her Vice President and he shook his head. Shusei was a strong person and didn't like a lot of nonsense, but she was so tired, she didn't have the strength to fight.

"Hey!"

Shusei's heart stopped.

His strong voice broke through her thoughts and went immediately to her heart. Shusei could feel it ramming in her chest. She hoped no one could hear it. Self consciously, she touched her chest, trying to quiet her heart. She looked up and stared into his honey orbs- her stomach fluttering.

He was glaring at the class. "Will everyone just shut the hell up and listen to what they have to say?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and sat back in his seat. "The faster we make a decision, the faster we can get out of here."

The class quieted and Ichigo turned to Shusei, nodding for her to continue. His lips curled into a small, mesmerizing, smile. Shusei stood to her feet, wobbling as she went. Her Vice President reached out to steady her.

"Are you alright, Saiyato-Senpai?" He asked, frantically.

Shusei nodded weakly and gently pushed him away. She faced the class- they all looked worried. She straightened herself and began to read out ideas.

* * *

><p>The class decided they would open a restaurant and cook for the students and their families. Shusei was glad with what they'd chosen. She was walking down the school hallway towards the nurse's office. She needed sleep and it wasn't like she'd miss anything in class, after all she'd been through high school before.<p>

She was almost there, when she felt her heart rate speed up. Ichigo was in trouble. Shusei frantically glanced around. She ready shouldn't be straining herself, but she had to keep her Ichigo safe.

She ran through the busy halls in desperate search for her master. She looked out the window and saw him in his Shingami uniform, battling a Hollow. Shusei groaned and opened the window. She leaped from the window and landed gracefully, as she willed herself to turn invisible. Then she sprinted towards her master, her arms spread wide, to engulf him in a hug as she protected him.

"Ichigo let me shield you." She whispered as their souls merged.

It was a wonderful feeling as their souls, minds and hearts became one. Shusei loved it. She craved it. Being connected with Ichigo was the best sensation ever. She could feel his yearning to win and his will to protect his love ones. Shusei loved it. She loved Ichigo.

The battle was over rather quickly and Ichigo walked away scratch-free. Shusei was still tired after the fight, but at least she had received any injuries to disturb her old ones.

She was lying on one of the beds in the nurse's office, trying to get some rest, but Ichigo kept popping up in her thoughts. She couldn't think of anything else. It was quite sickening at times, but she couldn't control herself when it came to him.

It had been a while since Shusei had felt like this. These feelings were dangerous and Shusei didn't need them, but Ichigo was the only one that could make her forget about her past. She could forget about pain, sadness, anger, and her duties as back home in Fae apparently.

While the healer was tending to Shusei, she told her that her family was looking for her. They wanted her to come home. The Saiyato family was very influential in Fae. Shusei's father, Shinsei was an important advisor and for the royal family. Shusei's mother was the official governess for the royal family's children. Shusei and her two siblings, Saien and Seska were Priests. They protected Fae from danger.

But lately, Shusei hadn't been attending to her duties. She stayed in the Human world because Ichigo was always in some kind of trouble. It was tiring, but she loved every second of being with him.

* * *

><p><em>It was storming. Lightning and thunder clashed in the dark sky. All of Karakura Town was quiet. No one was out on the streets and if they were, they were rushing home to escape the terrible weather. <em>

_Shusei was one of those people. She had run to the grocery store to do some shopping, when the weather took a terrible turn. Now she was carrying three, large, paper bags full of grocery, to her home- five miles away. _

_Shusei was close to the subway station when she heard a scream. She turned around and saw a little boy with wild, orange hair. Shusei was surprised. Why was he out so late? Was her alone? She walked towards him, wondering where his parents were. _

_That's when she saw it. _

_The bloody, lifeless body. _

_Shusei dropped her bags, the contents spilling all over the street. Her breathing stopped as she saw everything. _

_The boy was gently shaking the woman's body as tears streaked his face. Both of them were covered in blood. _

_Shusei took a step forward. "Little boy?" She whispered. _

_He turned towards her, fear in his gorgeous, brown eyes. "Please save my mommy." He cried. "Can you please help me?" _

_Shusei's heart clenched tightly as she approached the dead body. She kneeled before the woman and held out her hand, attempting to heal her, but it was too late. Her soul was gone. _

_Shusei stared blankly at the dead body in front of her, tears prickling in her eyes. The poor child. She wanted to help him. She wanted to protect him. She wanted to love him and hold him. His mother had died in front of him. The tears fell freely now. Shusei had never felt so sorry for someone in her entire life. _

_Before she knew it she was holding him, stroking his tainted, orange spikes. He clung to her, _

_crying bitterly in her chest. _

_"I'm sorry!" Shusei sobbed, squeezing the boy tighter with each increasing second. "I am so, so _

_sorry." _

_Shusei decided, from that moment she would protect him. She would always be there for him. _

_She would cling to him, forever and forever. She would love him until the day his heart stopped beating_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I hate the way I ended this Chapter. Just an FYI. :) 

Anyway, I'm back from my trip, but idk when i can update again cuz my internet is being RETARDED. *pulls out bazooka and aims at internet modem* But i hope you enjoy this! :) 

**My Body Is Your Shield – A Bleach Fan fiction**

**~Chapter 3~**

**Chapter 3:**

Ichigo Kurosaki tapped his pencil against his history textbook as he tried to study  
>for his impending test. History was not his best subject. Just this year he'd<br>failed four tests. It was infuriating.

Ichigo was passing every other  
>class but History was going to be the death of him. He could never get the<br>dates correct. They always got jumbled  
>up in his brain. So he was constantly studying.<p>

Finally, he got fed up with his F's  
>and decided to ask for help. Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Uryu were meeting him in<br>the library too assist him.

They were almost thirty minutes  
>late. Ichigo was ready to pick up his<br>books and leave, when he heard a loud thump and a yelp.

Ichigo got up and walked around a  
>bookcase to see the Class President rubbing her bum and surrounded by books. She had a large, angry, red mark across her<br>forehead.

"Oh, crap." She muttered, removing  
>her hand from her bottom to her forehead. "Ouch, damn! That hurts…"<p>

Ichigo rushed over to her. "Hey,  
>are you alright, Saiyato-Senpai?"<p>

He reached out a hand to help her  
>up. Shusei accepted it gratefully,<br>before pulling herself to her feet. She swayed a bit and Ichigo had to help  
>steady her.<p>

"Thank you, Ichi- er, Kurosaki-san." Shusei  
>had to remind herself that even though she'd been with Ichigo for seven years,<br>she still technically didn't know Ichigo, so she had to use proper titles.

Ichigo gave her a warm smile that  
>melted her heart. "It's just Ichigo." He held out his hand.<p>

"Okay, Ichigo it is." Shusei said,  
>giving his hand a firm shake. "I'm Shusei- just Shusei."<p>

"Alright, Shusei, nice to  
>officially meet you," Ichigo said. "Now are you sure you're alright? What<br>happened?"

Shusei covered her face in  
>embarrassment. "I was trying to get that book up there, "-She pointed to a large,<br>old, book on the top shelf- "So I tried to climb up to get it, and well, I  
>fell."<p>

She began to laugh at how foolish  
>she was. "I completely missed my footing!" She was laughing hysterically now<br>and there were a chorus of "shhs!". She quieted and glanced up at Ichigo who  
>was still smiling at her. "Sorry, it was<br>just really stupid."

Ichigo shook his head. "We all have  
>our moments." He moved passed her and stretched up to reach the book she<br>wanted. Once he had it, he looked at the  
>title. " Hmm, Cleopatra and Anthony? Are<br>you a history buff?"

"Definitely. I love both  
>History and Literature." Shusei took the book from Ichigo and began flipping<br>through the pages. "Both subjects are so interesting! I feel as if I've been  
>transported to a different time and actually living-"Shusei chuckled. "Sorry. I<br>have a tendency to blabber."

"That's alright. Hey, what would  
>you say to tutoring me?" Ichigo asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.<p>

Shusei thought about this. She was  
>thrilled at the idea of actually spending time with Ichigo, but she was also scared<br>that their relationship might turn into something else.

Shusei had already been threatened  
>and sentenced to death after her previous affairs. She didn't want to be<br>exiled. If she continued to disobey the law, she would be. Or worse, the Sprinters would come after  
>Ichigo.<p>

Shusei couldn't allow that. She  
>loved Ichigo too much to cause him anymore unnecessary pain. It was her job to<br>protect him.

But on the other hand, she would  
>have tons of time with him. They could get to know each other better, and maybe<br>he could learn to love her in return.

She could actually be with  
>Ichigo…visibly.<p>

These thoughts and more rammed  
>through her mind as she stared bleakly at the history book in front of<br>her. It wasn't until Ichigo snapped his  
>fingers in front of her face, that she realized she had been ignoring him the<br>entire time.

"Sure!" She blurted out, before her  
>brain could even muster up another objection. "I would love to help you out,<br>Ichigo."

Shusei refused to be held back by  
>that absurd law. She would love who she wanted, how she wanted, regardless of<br>the consequences. She would see where  
>their relationship would go. She wouldn't be afraid.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo was on cloud nine. He'd found a teacher for History and<br>Literature- another one of his least favorite subjects- and his teacher was the  
>smartest girl in school.<p>

He would definitely pass all his  
>classes this year. Thanks to Shusei Saiyato, his savior.<p>

Ichigo was walking out the school,  
>heading to his home, when he heard his name being called. He turned around just<br>in time to receive a slap across the face.

His head snapped back to glower at  
>the offender. "Damnit, Rukia!" Uryu,<br>Rukia, Chad and Orihime were all walking over to him, looking very annoyed.  
>Well, everyone except for Chad and Orihime, that is.<p>

Rukia Kuchiki returned Ichigo's  
>glare with one of her own. "Where in the hell were you, Ichigo?" She yelled.<br>"We were waiting for you!"

Ichigo felt his anger rise. "_You _were waiting for _me_? Bullshit! I was waiting for you guys  
>for almost an hour!"<p>

Rukia opened her mouth, to curse  
>Ichigo into the ground, but Orihime interrupted her.<p>

"We are sorry, Kurosaki-kun, Uryu's  
>sewing class was late getting out and we all decided to wait for him." She was the color of a tomato as she spoke,<br>and she kept twisting her skirt in her hands. Ichigo decided to have pity on  
>her.<p>

"It's alright, Inoue," He gave her  
>a warm smile. "I'm not mad at you."<p>

Orihime seemed to brighten after  
>that. "Oh, I'm so glad!"<p>

Rukia butted in, much to Ichigo's  
>chagrin. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, what happened Ichigo? I sent you a text, didn't<br>you get it?"

Ichigo scowled and looked at his  
>phone.<p>

_Uh  
>oh. <em>

Ichigo had one unopened text from  
>Rukia. He opened it and it read:<p>

**_We are going to be really late. Just chill out and wait for  
>us, okay?<em>**

Ichigo exited out of the message  
>and sheepishly scratched his head. "Um, yeah, I-"<p>

"Save it." Rukia snapped. "Do you  
>want me to help you tonight, after dinner?"<p>

Ichigo shook his head. "Nah, I have  
>a new tutor."<p>

"Who?" asked Uryu, now suddenly  
>interested in the conversation.<p>

"Saiyato-Sensei- I mean, Shusei."  
>Ichigo explained how they'd met in the Library.<p>

Uryu looked liked someone had  
>slapped him across the face. "Saiyato -Sensei?" He asked, apparently very<br>flabbergasted. "Our class  
>president?"<p>

"Saiyato-Sensei? As in one who  
>scored higher than Uryu on the finals last year?" Rukia added.<p>

Ichigo burst into laughter and  
>high-fived Rukia as Uryu's face flushed.<p>

"I was trying to forget that Rukia."  
>Uryu said testily.<p>

Rukia smiled wickedly. "Oh, sorry,  
>Uryu." She turned to Ichigo and took his<br>arm. "I'm sleepy, let's go home, strawberry."

Ichigo winced at the terrible  
>nickname and then smirked as his thought of one for Rukia. "Alright… Shorty."<p>

Rukia lost it.

She started yelling and screaming  
>and threatening Ichigo. Everyone had to<br>laugh at her.

Her face was violently red and her  
>pupils were small and beady. She almost went Bankai, but Orihime managed to<br>calm her down.

Finally, the laughing died down and  
>Ichigo hauled Rukia away to his home.<p>

* * *

><p>Shusei was thoroughly surprised.<br>Ichigo was actually asleep. It was after midnight and she hadn't felt his  
>stress. She was so relieved that she could have a night to rest.<p>

She'd been watching him ever since  
>he'd left her in the library. She wanted to make sure that he had gotten home<br>safely. Call her a stalker, but she was just looking after her master. It was  
>her job as a Sprinter.<p>

She'd watched him with his friends.  
>She loved the way they made him smile. She wished that she could be close<br>enough to make him smile one day.

She wanted to be the cause of all  
>Ichigo's smiles.<p>

Shusei couldn't control herself  
>anymore. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to hold him. He was intoxicating. He was like a drug she<br>could never get enough of.

Shusei's arms ached, missing the  
>sensation of having Ichigo in them.<p>

Before she knew it, she had phased  
>though his door and was standing over his bed.<br>She leaned down to touch his face. She ran her hands through his  
>beautiful orange locks, wishing he were awake, smiling up at her.<p>

Suddenly, she heard a sound. Shusei  
>stood perfectly still, lowering her spirit pressure to almost nothing. The<br>closet door opened and Rukia Kuchiki's head popped out.

Shusei frowned as Rukia hopped out  
>of the closet. Rukia looked around,<br>sweeping the room.

Shusei's frown deepened in anger  
>and concentration. She hadn't hid her spiritual pressure well enough and that<br>Kuchiki girl had picked up on it.

Shusei didn't have anything against  
>Rukia; her appearance just brought back unwanted memories.<p>

Shusei had locked away all  
>connections with the Kuchiki clan long ago, and seeing Rukia just made all the<br>memories resurface.

But Shusei didn't want to remember  
>those things. She had locked them away for a reason.<p>

Rukia continued to search the room.  
>She walked over to Ichigo's bed, where she'd felt the spiritual pressure the<br>most, but it was gone. There was no trail of it anywhere.

Rukia shrugged and hopped back into  
>the closet.<p>

Shusei let out a breath she didn't  
>know she'd been holding. She waited about ten minutes before she finally moved<br>again.

She crept into the bed with Ichigo,  
>taking him into her arms. She held him close enough to suffocate him.<p>

"I hope you are happy with Ichigo,  
>Misaki." She whispered into his soft, orange, hair. "I've tried to help steer<br>him on the correct path for you. I hope you are proud of him."

Shusei kissed Ichigo's forehead.  
>She wanted to go further, but she didn't want her first kiss with Ichigo to be<br>like this.

She wanted him to actually be aware  
>of her presence-that is if they ever kissed. She knew that he had Rukia,<br>Orihime and plenty of other pretty girls. Maybe she couldn't measure up to  
>them. Maybe he could never love her.<p>

Shusei buried her face in the  
>softness of Ichigo's hair. She had to<br>stop thinking so much. It was going to be the death of her.

She would let Ichigo get to know  
>her. She would should take advantage of their time together and make the best<br>of it.

That was all she could do.

Shusei found herself squeezing  
>Ichigo tighter. She laid butterfly kisses on his face and neck, while gently<br>rubbing circles in his back.

Ichigo stirred softly, snuggling  
>into Shusei's embrace. He muttered<br>something about kicking someone's ass and quieted. Shusei had to laugh.

Ichigo was one strange person. But  
>she loved him all the same.<p> 


End file.
